


Perspective

by LittleLordDio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Drama, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, No mpreg, Omega Dean, Omegaverse, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLordDio/pseuds/LittleLordDio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's self-hatred has always been prominent, but when he presented as an omega, his self-hatred rose to new levels. Can Castiel help Dean to love himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Found this thing lying in my documents, I've decided to post it since I can see some potential in it. Depending on whether or not people like this, I'll continue posting the rest. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, it's my first try at omegaverse.

‘-And Good morning to you too, Jim! Before we get into that however, I’m afraid we’ll have a little commercial break first. Don’t tune out viewers, becau-’

Dean slammed the alarm clock off, his head was pounding. He pulled his cover further up his body, covering his head now as well. His eyes were heavy, and it felt impossible to keep them open. He felt himself closing his eyes again, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He nuzzled into the blanket, and curled up into a ball.

The warmth of the bad was soothing and comfortable, Dean felt like he never wanted to leave the bed ever again. He couldn’t bring himself to think about to get up and start the day, he was just too comfortable to do so. It wasn’t long before he started drifting off again.

Dean felt his body being shaken, he felt small hands through the blanket on his arms. His body kept being shaken, but what it meant didn’t really register with Dean. All he wanted to do was sleep.. Leave him alone already.

‘Stop’

He moaned out, he moved away from the hands, but they grabbed him again, and became more persistent. He was being shaken violently now, and Dean let out a groan. He felt himself awakening, and he became more aware of the pounding headache he had. What? He didn’t remember drinking last night.

‘Dean!’

He heard someone call out, Sammy, his mind supplied. Dean cracked open his eyes, one for one. He grabbed the sides of the blanket, and pulled it down. He came face to face with his little brother, who was looking at him with a severely annoyed expression.

‘What?’

Oh.

Crap.

He had overslept. Fuck, Sammy was going to be late for school. Dean pulled down the covers even further, and jumped out of bed. The cold fabric of the floor made him shiver, and Dean already wished he could be back in bed. He hurried into the bathroom, not bothering to lock after himself. The lock probably wasn’t working, seeing as how dingy the motel room was they had been staying in.

He turned open the faucet, and started splashing the water in his face. He didn’t give the water a chance to heat up, so his face was met with water as cold as ice. Dean cringed at the sensation, but kept splashing the water in his face. His face was dripping with water, and he grabbed a towel from the rack and dried his face.

He grabbed his toothbrush from the sink, and hurriedly put some toothpaste on his brush. Like a madman, he started brushing his teeth in a rapid pace. He was sure his teeth had been brushed inadequately, but it would have to do. He wouldn’t want Sammy to be late to school, Dean didn’t really understand why, but it meant a lot to the kid.

He rushed out of the room, grabbed the cleanest looking clothes from his duffel bag, and got dressed as fast as he possibly could. Sammy was still looking at him with an annoyed expression, but he appeared to be less annoyed than he had been before.

‘Did you have breakfast yet?’

Dean asked his brother whilst struggling to put on his jeans, when he finally got them up, he started fiddling with his fake leather belt. How much time did they have before school would start? Dean glanced at the alarm clock, and cursed when he saw he had less than twenty minutes to get Sam to school, and even less before his own classes would start.

‘Yeah..’

Sam answered, and Dean nodded. That was good, they were good to go then. He grabbed his jacket from the ground, and hastily put on his shoes. He signalled Sammy to follow him, and they quickly walked out of the motel room. Before leaving, Dean grabbed the keys from the little table, and used them to lock the motel room.

They hurried down the metal stairs of the motel, and Dean ushered Sammy in the car. Dean checked to see if Sam had his seatbelt fastened, and started up the car. Not before long, they were on their way to the local middle-school.

‘You got your pocketknife on you?’

Dean asked his brother, whilst keeping his eyes locked on the road. They were about five minutes away from his brother’s school now, Dean was positive they would make it on time, if he didn’t take it easy. However, Dean had trouble keeping himself focused, even now all he wanted was to crawl back into bed. It felt like his mind was in daze.

‘Yes Dean.’

Dean nodded, that was good. Their dad had said that a knife wasn’t sufficient to protect them from all the dangers out there, but it was the most they could carry around without getting questioned if the weapons were found. Dean found it to be important to make sure his kid brother would be able to protect himself if Dean wasn’t there.

Dean missed the scowl his little brother was making at him, the younger Winchester wasn’t happy with carrying around a knife. It was one more thing that made him abnormal, one more thing to separate him from the other kids.

They drove in relative silence, Dean was too tired to make much conversation, and Sam was still pissed off with brother about sleeping in. He had been shaking Dean for almost ten minutes before his brother finally waked up!

Dean pulled up near Sam’s school, and turned to face his kid brother. He rummaged through his pockets, and found some money for lunch for his little brother. He handed over the money, and Sam seemed to cheer up.

‘No sandwiches today?’

Sam asked. Dean usually made sandwiches for lunch, seeing as it was a lot cheaper. Sam appreciated the gesture, but he loved to buy lunch like all of his friends did. Dean chuckled, and ruffled Sam’s hair.

‘Didn’t really have the time to make those, kiddo.’

Sam scowled again.

‘Don’t mess with my hair, Dean.’

Dean let out a hearty laugh at that.

‘Have fun at school.’

Dean told Sam, and Sam unfastened his seatbelt, opened the door of the car, and felt his skin meet the fresh November air. The warmth difference between the car and the open air made him shiver. He got up out of the car, and glanced back at his older brother.

‘Jerk.’

Sam said.

‘Bitch.’

Dean answered. Such an exchange was usual for them, and Dean smiled as he watched his brother walk away from the car. Wait. Bastard had left the door open. Dean hurriedly moved over to close the door, he’d get back at his little brother for this.

He slammed his head against the steering wheel of his car, and let out a groan. He was just so tired, he couldn't possibly concentrate on anything. His headache was still going strong, Dean moved up his hands, and started rubbing his temples. But even that didn’t seem to help much.

Dean let out a hiss. Crap. He had just given Sammy the last of his money, so he wouldn’t be able to fucking afford any pain killers either. He slammed his head against the steering wheel again.

Dean debated on just skipping school altogether today. But he knew that could risk school starting to ask too much questions, questions that could get his dad into trouble. He remembered he had Geography first period, the teacher wasn’t that bad. Perhaps he could catch some shut eye, even if was just for a little bit. Maybe his headache would get lessen if he did that.

With that resolve, Dean started the car up again, and started driving towards his own school, which was ten minutes from Sam’s middle school. He was already late for class, but he was sure he would still be allowed into class if he gave the teacher his most charming smile.

-

Dean stood in front of the door to his class, he balled his hands into a light fist, and started knocking on the door. When he heard an affirmative sound coming from inside the classroom, he opened up the door, and smiled at his teacher.

‘Sorry ‘m late ma’am.’

He smiled at his teacher, and he hoped it would work on her. He didn’t think she would be a teacher that would get that annoyed if he was late, she didn’t seem like the type to be able to be strict with her students. The woman was a nice beta, but was mostly considered to be somewhat of a pushover.

Some of the Alpha students who had already presented, would try to establish dominance over her, she seemed to really suffer from it. Dean felt somewhat sympathetic for her, and wondered if he would start to do the same to her when he would present. He certainly hoped he wouldn’t, Alpha or not, that wasn’t a proper way to treat a human being.

The woman sighed and her shoulder slumped, he shook her head, and motioned for Dean to come inside. It had appeared his killer smile had worked on her, Dean wanted to smirk at that, but managed to contain himself. He heard some of his classmates laugh at him, probably for being late. He quickly sat down in class, next to some beta chick he hadn’t bothered to remember the name off. What did it matter? They would leave within a few weeks anyway, no need to remember the names of people you’ll never meet again.

The teacher cleared her throat, in the hope to draw back the attention of the class back to her. She started writing down some stuff on the chalkboard, and Dean suddenly felt even more tired than before. He stifled another yawn, and laid down his head on his geography book. Just a few minutes couldn’t hurt, right?

‘Ah.. Well as I was saying, the US did not ratify the Kyoto protocol..-’

Dean zoned out again, and felt himself falling asleep again. His dreams were calm and somewhat peaceful, at this point, he was still unaware of how much his life would change that day. How much his very image of himself would change that day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of omegaverse will be explained in the next chapter.


End file.
